


The bird, stretching it's wings.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And blind in love, Arthur is clueless, Dark innuendo, Implied information, M/M, Merlin has a plan, Merlin knows, More information on Dark!Arthur, Percival has a crush, Plot Twist, Protective!Percival, Realisation, Serious!Merlin, Sneaky!Merlin, protective!Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin feels uneasy with Gwaine but soon relaxes when the man shows he means no harm and Merlin gives him a big hint.





	The bird, stretching it's wings.

Merlin woke up to Arthur stroking his cheek. Merlin groaned softly and sat up slowly before looking at his King, the red blanket loosely covered his hips as the King sat up as well. Merlin looked down at Arthur’s chest and blushed.

“I’ve been trained to be a warrior since I was a child…” Arthur said, startling Merlin who looked up quickly. 

“I-I wasn’t-” Merlin stammered but Arthur held up his hand.

“I don’t mind…” Arthur said and leaned in, kissing the man softly, holding Merlin’s hand against the blanket.

Merlin kissed back happily. “Where you cold last night?”

“I like to be shirtless…I heat up quickly…and your body warms me up nicely. I have no need for a night tunic.” Arthur said and pulled Merlin close, wrapping his arms around the man’s back and kissed his forehead. 

Merlin rested his hands on Arthur’s wrists loosely, blushing, staring into his eyes. “Sire…”

“Hmmm?” Arthur hummed happily.

“Can we…explore the forest?” Merlin asked.

“Sure…let’s make a picnic out of it.” Arthur said, mouthing at Merlin’s earlobe, which made the warlock shiver. 

Merlin nodded and Arthur kissed his shoulder. 

“You are so beautiful…my bird.” Arthur hummed. “So…so beautiful…”

Merlin turned his head slightly. “You think so?”

“I do.” Arthur said confidently. “I can’t wait to fill up your hole…”

“I want to be yours, Sire.” Merlin said.

Arthur bit his lip, stifling a moan. “You do?”

Merlin nodded. 

“Do you know what that entails Merlin?” Arthur asked. “If I’m understanding you correctly, you want to be my lover do you not?”

Merlin nodded. 

“A King’s lover…is called a Consort….do you want to be that for me?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, my lord.” Merlin nodded.

“Good…good…we will do a ceremony of it…” Arthur said and breathed in Merlin’s scent against his neck. 

Merlin smiled. 

Arthur sucked on a soft spot on Merlin’s neck, making the man moan, squirming in Arthur’s tight hold.

“Sire…” He breathed. “I-I’m….I…”

“I know.” Arthur said and moved back, releasing his hold. “I won’t torture you anymore…” He said and paused and ran his hand down Merlin’s back, his tunic hiding his soft, pale skin. 

Merlin turned around and took Arthur’s hand before bowing his head, kissing his knuckles softly. 

Arthur smiled, watching him. “You are a wonderful bird, aren’t you?”

Merlin smiled softly and looked at him, lowering Arthur’s hand onto the blanket. 

Arthur’s hungry eyes bore into Merlin’s before the King gripped the sheets tightly, holding back his lust and the doors suddenly opened, revealing George and Arthur sighed and turned back to look at Merlin before smiling calmly.

“I will arrange it with George…” Arthur said and got up. “I will have Sir Gwaine be your protector.”

“Is that necessary?” Merlin asked nervously.

“No but I always like to be sure of things…I want to know that you are indeed safe.” Arthur said, slipping off his pants. “You have no reason to worry your pretty, little head about it. Just enjoy what Camelot has to offer.”

Merlin smiled and nodded. 

“George. Prepare a picnic for us. Arrange the horses and send Sir Gwaine up here after our meal is finished.” Arthur said.

“Yes, my lord.” George bowed as he put the plates of food down.

Merlin got up and grabbed a fresh pair of pants as Arthur pulled out a new pair of breeches and went to his King before helping him into them and tied the laces before looking up at him and the King stared back, an adoring smile on his face. 

“Pass me my tunic would you?” He asked.

Merlin went back to the cupboard and fished out a red tunic and helped Arthur into it and arranged the strings neatly before pressing his hands against the man’s chest and kissed Arthur’s neck softly. “Let us eat, Sire.”

“If you wish it, so it shall be.” Arthur said and ushered Merlin there and they ate happily, talking about their pasts. 

When Sir Gwaine walked in after their meal Arthur asked him to sit with them. 

“So what’s this about?” Gwaine asked happily.

“I wish for you to protect Merlin, be his knight…so to speak. Can you do that for me?” Arthur asked. 

“Of course, my King. I will dedicate myself to the tasks fully. Don’t worry, your Merlin is safe in my hands.” Gwaine said, giving Arthur a nod. 

The King clapped his hand on the desk happily. “Brilliant!” He said triumphantly, grinning and looked at Merlin who looked back happily. 

Merlin then turned to Gwaine. “Thank you, Sir Gwaine.”

The knight winked at him, smiling and Arthur got up. 

“Watch yourself, Sir Gwaine.” Arthur said in a friendly tone but his eyes showed something different. 

Arthur then turned to Merlin, offering his hand and the man gladly took it. “I need to be at my council meeting soon…have Sir Gwaine show you around the castle while I’m away.”

Merlin nodded and Arthur smiled before leaving. 

Merlin looked at the table, tapping it lightly. 

Gwaine watched him, raising a brow. “Is there anything you would like to do?”

Merlin shrugged at Gwaine, staring at him quietly.

“Look, I know we’ve basically just met…but you don’t need to be shy around me.” Gwaine gave him a warm smile.

Merlin only nodded.

“Come…let me show you the training grounds.” Gwaine got up and walked to the door and saw Merlin getting up.

They took a casual stroll to the grounds. 

“So…are you enjoying your life here in Camelot?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin nodded happily. “Yes, Sir.”

“You don’t need to call me Sir.” He scoffed, smiling. 

Merlin frowned lightly. “But….”

“But what?” Gwaine asked. “I told you, I’m more relaxed. I don’t like titles. So just call me Gwaine.” 

Merlin nodded slowly. “O…Ok…uh…Gwaine?”

“There we go.” Gwaine said and clapped his back and Merlin grinned happily, feeling the uneasiness clear.

They eventually made it and Merlin looked around happily. There were many tents and stations where the knights would change, eat and pick their next weapons from. He noticed the squires waiting by them patiently, working on their master’s armor or sharpening their sword. 

Merlin watched as the knights trained nearby and Gwaine took him closer and sat him on the sidelines on a chair and pressed his back against the wall, arms folded. “Pretty incredible right? Camelot has the best swordsmanship.”

Merlin knew he was right, the way they took their stances, and their timing and their styles of fighting made them terrifying opponents to face. Merlin looked up at Gwaine. 

“Gwaine?” He asked.

The man looked down at him and smiled. “Yes?”

Just then a sweaty hulking of a man stepped in front of Merlin, he was twice the size of Merlin and easily looked down on Gwaine, he was panting as he wiped the sweat from his nape with a cloth. He had a friendly smile on his face but his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. “Gwaine, who’s this?”

“This is Merlin, my good friend. He’s the princess’s honored guest.” Gwaine said and tapped Merlin’s shoulder before pointing at the man. “This is Percival. One of the best.”

Merlin stood and offered his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Sir Percival.”

“Likewise.” Percival said and took his hand, shaking it. 

Merlin smiled and sat back down, looking up at him.

Percival stretched his arms, his muscles bulging more. “I think I’ll make it tonight at the tavern. Got Sir Brennis to come with us. He’s going to be a lot of fun, I can tell. He’s been desperate to beat me in anyway he can for a while now. Of course he hasn’t succeeded.”

“Brilliant.” Gwaine grinned. “I’ll bring my best ale.”

Percival nodded and looked down at Merlin. “Want to join us?”

Merlin fought not to block his nose from the stench of his sweat and nodded. 

Percival nodded. “We will take good care of you, don’t worry.”

Merlin smiled and Percival made a motion for Gwaine to follow him. The man happily obliged, telling Merlin to stay put.

“Another one then?” Percival asked.

“It would seem so.” Gwaine nodded.

“At least this one is more submissive. If he doesn’t cross Arthur too much he should be fine…should we tell him maybe?” Percival asked, his expression full of worry.

“Ignorance is bliss is what I think. Arthur seems to be in a very good mood and that is always a good sign. He was pleasant in breakfast too. If Merlin carries on acting like he does then he should be safe.” Gwaine hushed, arms folding against his chest. 

“But for how long?” Percival sighed. “I wish the King would stop this.”

“Don’t we all…I hate cleaning up the mess. It fucks with my head too…he always assigns me to protect them and when Arthur’s had enough and has them killed somehow I have to clean up the mess. The last one was clever and begged me to take him away…my hands were tied.” Gwaine said sadly, remembering the man on his knees, tears in his eyes as he clawed at the man’s tunic, wailing and begging him to help him escape the torture. 

Percival nodded and rested his hand on the man’s shoulder in a comforting way. “I know…” He said softly. 

“What if someone else tells him?” Gwaine asked with worry. 

“If he comes to us then we tell him what we know and hopefully help him away from this place.” Percival suggested.

“Arthur will hunt him down…he won’t give up. He’s mad about him, like a thirsty dog.” Gwaine said softly. 

“What are you both talking about?” Merlin asked as he walked towards them, smiling.

They jumped apart and spun around, facing Merlin with nervous grins. 

“Nothing!” They both said happily.

Merlin looked between them, confused. “I see…doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Well, it is nothing.” Gwaine said weakly. 

“Mmmhmmm…” Merlin nodded slowly.

“You don’t believe us do you?” Percival sighed. 

“Nope, not one bit.” Merlin said.

“Ok, you’ve got us.” Percival said and Gwaine shot him a nervous glance. 

“Well?” Merlin asked, smiling. 

“We were hoping to see what you were like drunk.” Percival lied.

Merlin scoffed. “I’ve never drunk anything before so I wouldn’t know.”

They stared at him.

“Ale is expensive in taverns. The merchants are even more expensive and Ealdor is far from any tavern anyway. If we were lucky we’d use it in a wedding but a very small amount.” Merlin confessed. “I don’t think a few drops of Ale really counts as drinking.”

They nodded in agreement. 

“Well, now’s your chance.” Percival smiled. “What do you say?”

“I’ll decline for now. Even Arthur didn’t offer me any wine yet.” Merlin mumbled, looking down in realization. 

“Just shows how much he enjoys your company. He will probably offer it to you during a feast…” Gwaine said happily. “Don’t overthink it.”

Merlin looked up and nodded slowly. “Thank you, Gwaine.”

“So you’ll still come?” Percival asked.

“I will. If Arthur will allow me.” Merlin said.

“Brilliant. Just let us know and we will meet you at the King’s chambers this evening.” Percival smiled and clapped Gwaine’s back. “I need to go back to training.”

Gwaine smiled and nodded. “Knock em dead.”

Merlin waved goodbye as Percival rushed to his table where he grabbed a well-cleaned Mace and Merlin turned to Gwaine. 

“He was nice.” Merlin said happily. “Do you like him?”

“Of course I do.” Gwaine said, moving his hands onto his hips. 

“I meant romantically?” Merlin corrects him.

“What?” He frowns. 

“He’s showing off in front of you, couldn’t you tell?” Merlin asked. 

Gwaine blinked, surprised. “Uh…”

“I think he likes you.” Merlin said, looking back at Percival swinging the mace powerfully against a worn out shield. 

Gwaine watched curiously. “You think?”

Merlin nodded. “I can see it in his body language…how he looks at you.”

“You surprise me.” Gwaine blurts out without meaning to.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, frowning a little. 

“I uh…thought you were a bit of an airhead.” Gwaine confessed, scratching the back of his head, uncomfortable.

Merlin laughed. “I guess I do give off that vibe. I’m sorry.”

“No, no…don’t apologize. I should be sorry.” Gwaine said, rushed and nervous.

“You said the truth, I don’t mind.” Merlin smiled.

Gwaine groaned, feeling uneasy. 

“Relax, Gwaine. Or should I say Sir Gwaine?” Merlin smirked.

Gwaine blinked and shook his head. “You really aren’t who I thought you were.”

“Most people don’t.” Merlin said. 

“Use it to your advantage.” Gwaine said and his stomach turned into knots, he knew he was playing with fire but he had to give Merlin a warning about the King.

“Who said I’m not doing that already?” Merlin asked, looking at Gwaine with a serious un-Merlin like expression, focused and dark. 

Gwaine just stared, his mouth shut as he watched Merlin flash him an innocent smile, his eyes creasing gently before walking on. 

Gwaine grinned brightly. ‘Finally.’ He thought as he followed the man.


End file.
